Sleeping with the Right Person
by WarpedMinded
Summary: What happens when you get Jackson, Oliver, and Jake trapped in the same room together...lots of possibilities. M/M/M, Anal, Language, H/C, Oral, Slash/Yaoi


**Title- **Sleeping with the Right Person

**Pairing-** Jackson/Oliver/Jake**  
Rating-** NC-17, R or M**  
Summary- **What happens when you get Jackson, Oliver, and Jake trapped in the same room together...lots of possibilities.**  
Warnings- **M/M/M, threesome, anal, blowjobs, language, H/C, slash/yaoi

* * *

"What? I can't hear you! LA LA LA LA!" Jackson taunted as he paraded around the room with his hands covering his ears.

"Can't we get him to shut up? I just want to relax since we won't be getting out of here 'til anybody gets back...which will probably be tomorrow." Oliver pouted as he sat down on the love seat in Jackson's room. Jake sat down beside him and patted his back.

"Well, just look at it this way. We both have to suffer listening to him." Oliver looked at Jake and then hit him upside the head with a pillow.

"Hey! You are so gonna pay for that." Jake laughed as he grabbed a pillow and aimed to hit Oliver, but missed and hit Jackson in the stomach.

If looks could kill, Jake and Oliver would be dead 20 times over.

"So...you boys wanna play pillow fight huh? Let me show you how to really play it." Jackson grinned as he grabbed his big pillow, and flung it right into Jake and Oliver's faces. "How does that feel kids?" He laughed, but it was cut short when two smaller pillows hit him in the face.

After half an hour of playing that game they all laid down on Jackson's bed. "Your bed is so awesome. I wish I had one this...awesome." Jake patted the bed affectionately.

"Ooookay, I think Jake has lost it." Oliver moved from Jake, until he backed into Jackson. His ass fitting snuggly against Jackson's groin. "S-sorry Jackson."

"No no, its all good. I kind of liked you there anyways. I don't think I was the only one either..." A sharp poke in the ass made Oliver gasp and look at Jackson in shock.

"I didn't know you were gay!"

"You never saw me dating any girls, have ya?"

"N-no. Okay...I see your point." Oliver nodded slowly, accepting the news.

"Thanks for understanding. But, you two are like the only guys that aren't scared to hang out with me, and it makes me happy. I really like you two."

Jake moved up closer to the conversation, "Your gay too?? Oh thank god. I was so scared I would never find another guy like me."

"Uhh. Jake, you know there are tons upon tons of gay men in the world?" Oliver snickered as Jake blushed and looked away.

"Hey Jake, its alright man, you don't get out often...Well, you do...but...okay I got nothing." Jackson shrugged.

"No. It is okay Jake. You are blonde, and slow, but that doesn't make us hate you. Because you know you are those things. We can help you more if you ever need us." Oliver rubbed Jake's back comfortingly.

"Thanks you guys. Hey Oliver?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you gay too?"

"I-I honestly don't know."

"Want to see if you are? With us?" Jackson butted in.

Oliver blushed and looked at the floor, after only a moment of being like that, his chin was lifted up and lips were pressed against his. He wasn't even sure who's lips they were, but they were there, and they were good. He opened his mouth and kissed Jake deeply, pushing his tongue against the other boy's lips. Soon enough, the tongue pushed though the lips and played with the other tongue. Jake gasped as he pushed Oliver down onto the bed, and straddled him, still kissing him passionately.

Jackson moaned from watching those two kiss, his hard on pressing tightly against his boxers. He sat down on the bed and watched them two while pulling out his cock and stroking it slowly.

Jake broke the kiss and looked back at Jackson, "Hey Oliver, lets go pay little Jackson a visit."

"Good idea, and then after that, we can pay little Jake a visit." Oliver teasingly rubbed between Jake's legs.

"Oooh, yesss. Please, just a little more?" Jake begged, Oliver almost gave in too, _almost_.

"Let's play with him first, and then you second. Please?" Oliver gave him the best pouty lip ever, in man kind.

Jake gave in instantly. He got off the bed and stalked toward Jackson, who was too busy having his eyes closed, trying to imagine what it would be like to have one of the guys' lips around his cock.

Oliver silently snickered and got on his knees, beside Jake, and they both leaned forward and sucked on the sides of Jackson's cock.

"Fuck, yes. Oh yes, you guys. Oh thank you thank you thank you." Jackson's eyes were opened as he stared down at the two, kneeling before his erection, suckling on it.

Jake went up and started sucking on the head of his cock, while Oliver leaned down and started sucking on Jackson's balls.

"Jack, I want to see you cum into Jake's mouth. He likes it, just look at his face." Indeed, Jake was staring at Jackson through his eyelashes.

"I'm...ooh, I'm gonna cum, please baby, please ooh, take it all." Jackson groaned as he was sucked to completion.

Jake grinned as he held the cum in his mouth. He turned toward Oliver and kissed him, pushing some of the cum into his mouth, and they shared it. Oliver lifted Jake up and pulled off Jake's clothes, leaving him and Jackson naked, but Oliver clothed.

"Oliver, take off your clothes." Jake smiled as he leaned over and started taking the dark haired boy's shirt off.

"Let's just wait til you cum too Jake...then we will worry about my clothes." Oliver whispered self-consciously, keeping his shirt on. Jake nodded hesitantly, wondering what was wrong with Oliver.

The said boy was between Jake's legs, kissing up and down his cock. Jackson licked and sucked on Jake's neck, forcing a strangled moan to escaped Jake's mouth.

A cool hand lightly pressed on Oliver's neck while he bobbed his head up and down his new lovers erection.

Jake's breath hitched as he shuddered and came into Oliver's mouth. Oliver greedily swallowed it all.

"Now, you take off your clothes Oliver. It's only fair." Jackson smiled as he leaned in and kissed him, while taking off his shirt, and Jake worked on taking his pants off.

"I don't want a blow job. I want to be taken..."

"Who do you want to be taken by?" Jackson question as he and Jake traded looks.

"I don't care. One of you can prepare me and the other can take me...Is that okay?" Oliver was pulling down his pants shyly , still trying to cover himself, even though he still had his boxer-shorts on.

"Well...I will prepare you, then Jake can take you, and I could take him?" Jackson suggested helpfully.

"Yeah. Are you okay with that Oliver?" Jake smiled as he kissed the brown haired teen.

"Um, yes. But, can you please be gentle?"

"I will be gentle with you anytime, Ol." Jake walked up to Oliver and kissed him softly, slowly pushing him to the bed, and relaxing him. "We need to take off these." He pulled down Oliver's boxers. "Don't worry, we won't laugh at you or anything. I bet you are perfect." And to them he was, he was long, thick and very hard. A small trail of pre cum dripped down his shaft. Only to have Jackson lick it up.

"Wow...You. Are. Amazing." Jake breathed.

Jackson moved Jake away, and he grabbed his bottle of oil from under his mattress, pouring a little onto his fingers. He pushed his middle finger slowly into Oliver's tight hole, moving it around til he made Ollie cry out in shock, arching his hips, his cock bouncing. "Ah ha, found your prostate. Very nice if I do say so myself." After stretching him a bit, he added another finger, then the third one. "All right Jakey, I think your submissive is waiting like a good boy."

Jake smiled as he moved up onto the bed, on his hands and knees above Oliver.

Jackson started getting Jake prepared, fingering him gently, and playing with his balls. Oliver leaned up and started kissing Jake. "Please, fuck me now Jake. I want you." He moaned, reaching down and stroking Jake with Jackson.

"Jackson please, start fucking me so I can have Ollie too." Jake whimpered as he wantonly pressed back against the older teen.

"I got ya. Start pressing into Ollie slowly."

Jake did as Jackson said, and he waited for more information.

Jackson pressed into Jake carefully, Jake pushing into Oliver slowly and gently. Oliver's legs were pulled upon Jake's shoulders.

Jackson started to fuck Jake a little harder, forcing him to thrust faster into Oliver.

The moans getting louder. The grunting and thrusting moving faster and harder.

"Please!"

"Yes. Fuck yes!"

"More, more, baby, please!"

Oliver started shaking from the intensity of his oncoming orgasm, "Ooh, you guys, I-I-I'm gonna cum soon." He reached down and started stroking his cock fast. He shouted out his lovers names as he came, his ass tightening, forcing the orgasm out of Jake, and him forcing it out of Jackson. All screaming each others names.

Two hours of cuddling on the bed and talking, they all decided that they were gonna stay together.

"I am glad my first time was with you guys." Ollie whispered softly, kissing both the other boys on the cheeks.

"Me too."

"Me three."

Thankfully they were all covered up, because the door finally opened, Miley peeking in and shaking her head. "I am not surprised. You better not hurt each other, or I will kill you all."

**The End**

* * *

Reviews please.


End file.
